List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes on the Disney Channel series, Rolie Polie Olie. Season 1 (1998) #Little Sister, Big Bother/Through Trick and Thin/Bedlam (October 4, 1998) #Ciminin Toast/I Find Rock/Tooth on the Loose (October 11, 1998) #Nap for Spot/Monster Movie Night/Top Dog Fish (October 18, 1998) #House Detectives/The Backyard Jungle/The Best Doggone Show in the World (October 25, 1998) #Mutiny on the Bouncy/Roll the Camera/Pappy's Boat (November 1, 1998) #Where's Pappy?/Hopin' and a Hoppin'/Just Like Dad (November 8, 1998) #Spot's Birthday/Sir Rolie Polie Oily/Universal Spot (November 15, 1998) #Squaresville/Zowie's Harmonica/Unruly Polie Olie (November 22, 1998) #Rolie Polie Pogo/Two Not So Easy Pieces/Gotta Dance November 29, 1998) #Pappy Days/Copy Cat N' Mouse/The Bump (December 6, 1998) #Zowie Got Game/Hickety Ups/Chili's Cold (December 13, 1998) #Our Two Dads/What to Be/Magno-Men (December 20, 1998) #Scavenger Hunt/What's Up Jack?/Grown Ups and Kids (December 27, 1998) Season 2 (1999-2000) #The Legend Of Spookie Ookie/Oooh Scary/Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins (October 23, 1999) #A Little Souped Coup-y/Rain Rain Go Away/Beach Blanket Gizmo (November 6, 1999) #Mom's Night Out/Polie Pox/Da Plane! Da Plane! (November 13, 1999) #Y2 Pappy/Upside Downers/Cutie Go Bye-Bye (November 20, 1999) #Go Fish/Roller Derby/A Birthday Present For Mom (November 27, 1999) #Olie's Note/Baby Binky/A Record Bustin' Day (December 4, 1999) #Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve (December 7, 1999) #Where O Where Did Olie Go?/Gone Dog-Gone Dog/A Chip Off The Old Orb (December 11, 1999) #Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve (December 25, 1999) #Looove Bug/Seven Minutes And Counting/Olie's New Suit (December 31, 1999) #Little Bot Zoo/Zowie's Soupy Hero/Coupy Won't Fit (January 8, 2000) #Mission Invisible/Muscle Bots/Hypno-Eyes (January 15, 2000) #Surprise!/Mousetrap/To Space And Beyond (January 22, 2000) #Baby Talk/Puttin' on the Dog/Whistlin' Zowie (February 12, 2000) #Zowie Do, Olie Too/Dicey Situation/Square Plane In A Round Hole (March 18, 2000) #Gotcha!/Springy Chicken/A Polie Egg-Stravaganza (April 15, 2000) Season 3 (2000-2001) #Home Sick/Leaf Me Alone/Round and Round and Square We Go (October 30, 2000) #Giz-nesia/1001 Gearabian Nights/Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral (October 31, 2000) #Throw It In Gear/A Tooth For A Tooth/Polie Collectibles (November 1, 2000) #Doggy Day Afternoon/Visibly Invisible/Itty Bitty Baby Starry (November 2, 2000) #Square Roots/1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4/Switcheroo (November 3, 2000) #Cool It/Polie Pests/Campout (November 6, 2000) #Let's Make History/Adventures Of Space Dads/Silly Willy Day (November 7, 2000) #Detective Polie's Cookie Caper/The Lie/Guess It's Nite Nite (November 8, 2000) #When Zowie All Growed Up/Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby/Hide And Go Sleep (November 9, 2000) #Rewind/Who's The Bestest Of Them All/But Why? (November 10, 2000) #Just Putting Around/Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot/No Hugs Please (November 13, 2000) #Pretend Friend/Beddy Day for Daddy/Chunk Squarey (episode) (November 14, 2000) #Moving to the Galaxy/The Booted Baby Marriage (November 15, 2000) #Family Portait/Show and Tell/Little Helping Hand (November 16, 2000) #Guys and Dollies/Dinglie Danglie Doodle/Dancin' Machines (November 17, 2000) #Bubble Trouble/Calling All Space Boys/Binky Break (November 20, 2000) #We Scream for Ice Cream/Pomps Up/Anchors Away (November 21, 2000) #Rust In Space/All Wound Up/Soap-bot Derby (November 24, 2000) #Who's the Worstest/Puzzle Peace/Robo Rangers (November 27, 2000) #Cheery Spherey Day/Diary Daze/Rock-a-bye Billy (November 28, 2000) #Dino Bots/A Couple of Good Sports/Pappy's Pals (November 29, 2000) #Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre/Lost and Found/Zowie's Petals (November 30, 2000) #Day for Night/Zowie Cycle/Mighty Olie (January 1, 2001) Season 4 (2001) #Space Telly/Ultra Good Space Heroes/It's a Roundi-ful Life (January 13, 2001) #Housey Wake up/Blue Coupey/YesTHANKYouPlease (February 13, 2001) #Wheelie/Clippy Clop/Doofy Looking Olie (February 20, 2001) #Song Of The Bluefish/Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home/Bevel Beddie Bye (February 27, 2001) #A Little Hero/Binky's Birthday/Hiding in Plain Sight (March 6, 2001) #Making the Best of It/Superest Bot of Them All/Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World (March 13, 2001) #Bots Will Be Boys/Screwy/Good Princess Zowie (March 20, 2001) #Madame Bot-erfly/Boxing Day/It's Just Not Fair (March 27, 2001) #Dare Ya/Roundbeard's Ghost/Screwy Day (April 3, 2001) #Tug-A-Wheelie/Always Chasing Rainbows/Follow Yer Nose (April 10, 2001) #Ten Foot Olie/The Big Drip/Invasion of the Ticklers! (April 17, 2001) #Widget Watchers/Shippin' and Receivin'/The Best-Est Field Trip Of All (April 24, 2001) #Blind as a Bot/Beauty and the Bot/Olie's Bot-ler (May 1, 2001) #Chunk Sings the Blues/Cast Off/Orb's Well That Ends Well (September 11, 2001) #Forgive And Forget It/Spot That Hero/A Jingle Jangle Wish (December 1, 2001) Season 4 (2002) #Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No/Magnetitus/A Little Wish (September 22, 2002) #Blast From The Past/Gone Screwy/Mother Giz (November 17, 2002) #A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler/A Gift For Klanky Klaus/All's Squared Away Day (December 8, 2002) #Give It Back Gloomius/Olie Unsproinged/Bot O' The Housey (May 11, 2003) #Gumming Up The Works/Hands Across Polieville/Rolie Polie Pop Tops (May 18, 2003) #Lunchmaster 3000/Puzzle Planet/A Totally Backwards Day (May 25, 2003) #Zowie's School Daze/Beacon Blinkin' Day/When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue (June 1, 2003) #Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue/The Great Manner Hunt/Polie Poppin' Day (June 8, 2003) #The Secret Life Of Babies/Shhhh/The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues (June 15, 2003) #Big Babies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin' (June 22, 2003) #A Polie Family Frolic (June 29, 2003) #Has Anyone Seen My Coo? (July 6, 2003) #Babies Go Home (July 13, 2003) Specials *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) (August 13, 2002) *The Baby Bot Chase (movie) (June 3, 2003) *Springy Time Fun (January 6, 2004) Category:Episodes Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Apple Category:Banana Category:Grape Category:Orange Category:Food Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:List Category:Foods Category:Adults Category:The Kitchen Category:Movies